Ilusion
by Ghommsita Orest
Summary: Esa ilusion que todas o al menos la mayoria de las chicas tenemos, pero que no siempre se hacen realidad. No valia la pena llorar ¿O si? Hinata no lo creia asi, era un estupido sentimentalismo, solo eso. Hibary para ti caprichuda-senpai


Hi ^.^

Disclaimer: Naruto es completamente mio =)...

...No, la verdad no, lo perdi en una cantina jugando cartas -_-lll

... malditas par de reinas.

Universo Alterno. Ortografia mala.

Disfruten su lectura ^^.

ILUSÍON by: Ghommsita Orest.

- Que sea de fresa, por favor - decidio Sakura.

- Chocolate doble, por favor - dijo Tenten.

Hinata se lo penso un momento mas - De vainilla esta bien - contesto al fin...

... Esos segundos de espera, esos segundos, se convertian en un eternidad, miles de pensamientos bombardeaban su cabeza, y en su pecho sentia un extraño sentimiento, reprimia ese sentimiento que por momentos sentia que la ahogaba, que la asfixiaba, estaba segura de que en cualquier segundo podia llorar, pero no se lo permitia a si misma ¿Por que sentimiento lloraria exactamente? Se lo preguntaba a si misma, deducio antes que era un estupido sentimentalismo, no debia llorar, el momento era lo que la ponia asi, si, debia ser eso.

Suspiro, debia tranquilizarse, cerro los ojos y nuevamente y meditando solto un largo y profundo suspiro.

_- Hinata, Hinata - escucho decir a su pelirosa amiga, Abrio los ojos y la observo mientras apurada se formaba a sus espaldas - ¡Ya!_

_- Hinata - esta vez la voz de Naruto a un lado le llamo - Es hora - menciono mientras le ofrecia la mano a la ojiperla._

_Suspiro nuevamente, tomo la calida mano de el rubio y se giro un poco para ver la formacion de chicos y chicas detras de ellos dos, todos le sonreian calidamente. Sasuke y Sakura, Sai e Ino, Tenten y Neji, Shikamaru y Temari, Gaara y Matsuri, Kiba y Hanabi, Konan y Yahiko, Sujetzu y Karin, Obito y Rin, Konohamaru y Moegi... Catorce chicos detras de Naruto y Catorce chicas detras de ella. En eso escucha la señal._

_Nuevamente suelta un suspiro, pero ahora con una sonrisa - Es hora - dice en voz alta a si misma._

_La musica comienza a sonar y solo la luz del reflector se ve en el lugar, el momento en que la nota marca los numeros a seguir llega y comienzan a danzar al ritmo de la musica. El "esponjado" vestido de Hinata es largo de color blanco con detalles color lila y perla, en su blanquecina piel se muestra un ligero y adecuado maquillaje, y su extraño peinado es sujetado por un broche de plata con diamantes incrustados, que hacen que en esta ocacion su cabello un poco rizado luzca mucho mas que nunca. Naruto lleva un traje negro con camisa color perla que se deja ver debajo de su saco, en su cuello lleva un moño del mismo color que el traje, ahora esta ajustado, obligadamente, pero es seguro que segundos antes e instantes despues ya no lo estaba ni estara._

_Todos los demas chicos llevan un traje color negro, camiseta color perla y corbata negra. En cuanto a las demas damas, todas y cada una de las catorce lleva consigo un identico vestido color lila con zapatillas plateadas y cabello sujetado en media coleta, con un adecuado maquillaje cada una. Todos estan perfectos._

_- Muy bien, todos de pie - pide Jiraya desde el microfono - por favor recibamos con un aplauso a la bella Quinceañera_

_Todos en el salon se paran de su asiento, y con una sonrisa comienzan a aplauidir a la festejada. Hinata siente una extraña presion, toda la atencion esta en ella, todas las miradas estan en ella, sabe que no debe desmayarse, esta contenta y debe sonreir, si sonreir._

_Llegan a las mesas principales y toman asiento. La mesa principal esta hermosamente decorada, Hinata y su rubio chambelan se encuentran enmedio de ella, a la vista de todos. A un lado de ella se encuentran sus padres, Hana y Hiashi Hyuga, con una calida sonrisa. De lado de Naruto se encuentran sus padrinos, Kushina y Minato. Y el resto de la mesa se conforma por sus abuelos, tios y tias. _

_La segunda mesa se conforma por los chambelanes y las damas. Mientras que en las otras mesas se encuntran los familiares, amigos e invitados para el evento._

_Hinata y sus padres se dispusieron a recorer todas y cada una de las mesas agradeciendo su presencia a los invitados. Hinata estaba TAN contenta, hace tanto tiempo que no veia a toda su familia junta, la mayoria o mas bien todos vivian en otro pais y solo veia a unos cuantos una vez al año, ademas su familia era tan unica y especial, le daban ambiente a su fiesta, ese que ella hubiera extrañado sin ellos, ese que le recordaba la maravillosa familia que tenia, hasta habia tias que solo habia visto maximo dos veces en su vida. ERA GENIAL. ¿Se podia cumplir quince años todos los dias?_

_Y mientras ella paseaba feliz de la vida por las mesas donde se encontraban sus invitados, agradecia, platicaba y se tomaba miles de fotos, mientras ese molesto señorsito gruñon la perseguia grabandola a todos lados ¡No tenia privacidad! Pero aparte de eso, la ponia super nerviosa, suficiente presion tenia ya._

_En fin, ella y sus padres paseaban por las mesas y los invitados comian._

_- Bla-bla-bla- presentaremos Bla-bla-bla video de su vida con fotos Bla-Bla la quinceañera Bla bla_

_Espera, digo " A continuacion un video regalo-sorpresa, asi es, para nuestra festejada, presentaremos un video con parte de su vida en fotos, disfruten la presentacion, de Kushina-san para la quinceañera" Si, eso fue lo que Jiraya dijo._

_-¿¡QUE!? - penso Hinata - ¿Que fotos abra escogido mi sueg... digo mi madrina? NOOOOO... XP_

_Y si la desgracia llego para Hinata ese dia, Todos los invitados habian descubierto sus mas intimas y avergonzantes fotos, si no hubiera salido de ahi, seguro se muere de la vergüenza._

_El susto no paso rapido, ahora que regresaba a la resepcion sentia mas que antes las miradas sobre ella, Kami, librala._

_- ...Bien y ahora la presentacion con los padres de la... - Ero-senin._

_Hinata paseo o recorrio alrededor de toda la pista con sus padres, ella enmedio tomada de sus brazos. Despues observaba medio curiosa y medio devertida como su padre le hacia el cambio de Zapatillas ¿Como era que ese hombre lograba ponerse los zapatos todas las mañanas?_

_Despues su apuesto padrino y su bella y loca madrina pasaron a coronarla o algo asi, solo le pusieron una corona mas alta y cara. Si Kushina-san no fuera su madrina o a alguien quien respetara la hubiera matado por jalarle tantas veces el cabello intentando acomodar la Corona ¿Como es que Naruto seguia vivo?_

_Despues de eso Tsunade-sama y Jiraya-ero-baka-sensei-senpai-sannin blabla. Pasaron a dar el regalo sorpresa. FUE UN ENORME OSO (Tipico) pero valorado._

_Y despues de eso..._

_- Ahora que mi amable casi nieto rubio, proximo nuero de los padres de la quinceañera y... - (CALLATE ERO-SENNIN) - ...Hiashi bailara con su hija el vals de... _

_Ambos recibieron muchos aplausos cuando se posicionaron enmedio de la pista, ambos sonrian y al sonar la musica bailaron._

_**Antes de empezar con mi cancion**_

_**te quiero pedir perdon, si en algo te eh ofendidooo...**_

_**... Se que es muy dificil para mi lo que te tengo que decir...**_

_**... mi tesoro mas querido.**_

_Hinata sonrio al captar que su vals con su padre no era con la misma tipica cancion._

_**Estas cumpliendo quince años hoy**_

_**de todo mundo tienes la atencion**_

_**Estas irrebozante de alegriaaa...**_

_**...Y yo te deseo felicidad, porque eres y seras MI NIÑITA MAS QUERIDA.**_

_La cancion, la letra, y el amor que sentia hacia ella de parte de su padre..._

_**Porque un dia como hoy, me alegraste el corazon**_

_**pues nacio un cachito mio, Iluminaste mi hogar, con dicha y felicidad...**_

_**...Con tu precencia amor mio...**_

_**...Y si me miras llorar, sera de felicidad, porque aun te tengo conmigo.**_

_Hinata sonrio aun mas, su dicha aumento cuando su madre le dio a entender con señas que la cancion habia sido escogida por su padre._

_**Hoy dejas atras a tu niñez, pasas de niña a mujer**_

_**ya seras adolecente..**_

_**...sera muy dificil para ti esta etapa en tu vivir...**_

_**...no me gustaria perderte.**_

_Una lagrima corrio por su mejilla._

_**Solo le pido a mi dios, con todo mi corazon **_

_**que ilumine tu camino**_

_**Ese camino que has de andar, que no tengas que llorar**_

_**corazoncito mio**_

_**...**_

_**en miz brazos un dia te arruye**_

_**y aun que nuca lo pense, hoy te tengo todavia**_

_**Bailaras conmigo el primer vals, para mi es como recordar**_

_**Que de niña te dormia...**_

_**Bailaras conmigo el primer vals, para mi es como recordar**_

_**Que de niña te dormia...**_

... Esos segundos de espera, esos segundos, se convertian en un eternidad, miles de pensamientos bombardeaban su cabeza, y en su pecho sentia un extraño sentimiento, reprimia ese sentimiento que por momentos sentia que la ahogaba, que la asfixiaba, estaba segura de que en cualquier segundo podia llorar, pero no se lo permitia a si misma ¿Por que sentimiento lloraria exactamente? Se lo preguntaba a si misma, deducio antes que era un estupido sentimentalismo, no debia llorar, el momento era lo que la ponia asi, si, debia ser eso.

Suspiro, debia tranquilizarse, cerro los ojos y nuevamente y meditando solto un largo y profundo suspiro.

- Hinata, Hinata - escucho decir a su pelirosa amiga, Abrio los ojos y la observo con una ceja alzada.

- Oh si - dijo cuando noto que se habia perdido.

- Aqui tiene señorita, una malteada de vainilla - dijo Teuchi mientras le regalaba una calida sonrisa.

... Esos segundos de espera, esos segundos, se habian convertido en un eternidad, una tonta ilusíon habia pasado en un instante por su mente, y en su pecho sentia un extraño sentimiento, sentia que la ahogaba, que la asfixiaba, estaba segura de que en cualquier segundo iba a llorar, pero una sola lagrima fue lo que se permitio ¿Por que sentimiento lloraria exactamente? Tal vez íra, quizas enojo, no se ¿reproche? Se lo preguntaba a si misma, deducio antes que era un estupido sentimentalismo, si un estupido sentimentalismo muy doloroso.

Volteo a ver a sus amigas una vez ya sosteniendo la malteada, no, NO ESTABA EN UNA INOLVIDABLE FIESTA DE QUINCE AÑOS. Estaba en un parque de diversiones, de esos que no tienen algo de divertido, al menos para ella. NO ESTABA RODEADA DE SUS AMIGOS Y FAMILIARES. En parte si, a su lado estaban sus dos mejores amigas. NO ESTABA COMIENDO PASTEL O UN ELEGANTE PLATILLO DE FIESTA, se estaba enfriando el cerebro con una malteada de vainilla, NO ESTABA USANDO UN HERMOSO VESTIDO, estaba usando la primer cosa vieja que encontro en su armario, unos jeans azules y una chamarra lila super ESTABA... NO ESPEREN, SI ESTABA CUMPLIENDO QUINCE AÑOS ESE DIA ¿Que? ¿Por que estaba Hinata entonces en un intento de parque de diversiones, tomando malteada con dos amigas, sin aparentemente festejar cosa alguna?

Digamos que era hija unica, digamos que se lo merecia, digamos que sus padres no tenian problemas economicos, digamos que... ¿Que? ni siquiera ella supo exactamente la razon del porque no tuvo al menos una comida de celebracion o un pan al menos como pastel.

Suspiro nuevamente, era un sueño tener su fiesta de Quince años. Regreso a ver a sus amigas, ellas ya habian cumplido dias antes quince años tambien, y tampoco tuvieron fiesta ¿que si la querian? Claro que la querian, pero no por el mismo motivo que ella, segun sabia ellas solo la querian para "Echar relajo".

No ella no, "No me interesa la fiesta, lo que me llama la atencion es esa muestra de amor y cariño" Pensandolo bien, era eso lo que buscaba.

Tenia una madre y un padre que la querian, de una extraña manera lo sabia, su padre era el rey de los celos, y cuando sus celos surgian, el hombre hasta llegaba a llorar, eso era una forma de saberlo. Su madre se comportaba mas como una amiga cortante, pero cuando ella enfermaba confirmaba el amor de su madre en sus cuidados.

"Piensas que manteniendome y dandome dinero EL DINERO, crees que eso es demostrar amor, EL AMOR NO SE COMPRA" Si, esa frase se la habia gritado sin querer en una de sus mas fuertes discuciones con su padre.

Lo malo es que ella procuraba no darle ni causarle celos a su padre, que en cierta manera a veces la hacia enojar, pero finalmente sonreia. Tampoco enfermaba a menudo, estar enferma dos veces al año era extraño para ella. Ademas, mostraban amor indirecto.

Ella queria que su padre le comprara su muñeca, eso lo deseeo desde los seis años, que bailaran juntos el vals junto con su madre, darle gracias a ambos por lo que hacian por ella. Recibir una muestra un poco mas directa de cariño.

¿Y que ahi de sus padrinos, tios y primos? Ellos vivian en otro pais y los visitaban dos o tres veces al año, toda la familia. Ella no podia visitarlos, habia perdido el derecho cuando cumplio diez años, ademas, visitarlos no seria igual, cuando ella era la visitada, todos sus familiares estaban en la misma casa, conviviendo al menos dos semanas juntos, visitarlos implicaria verlos separadamente.

Aun peor, Konoha comezo a tener un sin fin de lios de seguridad, ya no era seguro. Y ahora actualmente era milagro si al menos cinco de los treinta parientes que le visitaban iban una vez en dos años y por un muy corto tiempo.

Ella amaba a su familia, sus pàdres eran un poco raros, eran los unicos que eran mas "Orgullosos" para demostrar cariño. Todos los demas no se cansaban de hacerlo, y ella tampoco, pero ¿que podia hacer? Sus padres ya estaban grandes y no creia cambiarlos, lo habia intentado, no resulto.

Vaya su unica esperanza de volver a reunirlos todos era esa fiesta "Tendre que esperar a mi funeral" casi aseguro.

Y esa platica del dia anterior con su madre.

- enserio ¿No quieres un regalo o una comida? - pregunto su madre.

- No quiero algo que tomen como obligacion, los unicos regalos que recibo son los que vienen de corazon, asi que no, no me interesan

Ella habia dejado demasiado claro que ese dia no queria ni que le recordaran que se supone que se festejaba, si el orgullo de sus padres no le permitian mostrarle algo de corazon, no queria nada. Su madre parecia algo interesada cuando pregunto, pero a su padre no lo podia sacar de su "No" ¿Por que?

Si tan solo le hubiera dado siquiera la causa, ella era muy comprensiva, si se explicaba lo entenderia, pero...

"Papi, si a mi no me haces mi fiesta, al menos me regalas la muñeca"

Siempre, desde que tenia seis años le pidio eso, pero ni la mentada muñeca le pudo dar ¿Por que? Su madre al ver su enojo y tristeza un dia antes de eso, se ofrecio a comprarsela por lastima o pena, al menos ella lo sintio asi.

"Mama, papa, Ustedes jamas me han felicitado en mi cumpleaños, vaya si no es porque mis amigas me felicitan y me dan regalos, ni se acuerdan, yo siempre les felicitaba a ustedes, pero ultimamente ya no lo he echo, no se ustedes son muy raros y... Bueno, no se si ya sepan que mañana cumplo quince años y la verdad estoy llegando a extremos de que ya no me va a importar, en fin, algunos familiares dijieron que vendrian a felicitarme, no voy a estar, asi que ustedes me disculpan con ellos, si les preguntan porque ustedes les responden" Fue lo que les dijo antes de marcharse.

Ese año no habia recibido ni un regalo, tenia gracias a dios muchas amigas que siempre la llevaban a comer o planeaban algo para esos dias, pero en esta ocacion ella les pidio lo mismo, que no le recordaran algo sobre ese dia.

Era un dia casi como cualquier otro.

Recordo, dias antes habia estado en la casa de su mejor amiga, una enorme residencia, festejaban su fiesta, banda, pastel, vestido, familiares ¿Que si ella estaba feliz? Seguro desde el cielo sonreia. Si su amiga habia fallecido años antes.

Ella era antes como una roca, quizas desde la muerte de ella frente a sus ojos la estaba volviendo muy sensible, como para llorar con estupideses como esa.

Suspiro nuevamente, ¿Por que llorar? Sonrio, La vida hay que vivirla sin importar las desiluciones que nos de ¿NO? Debia superarlas, Si tenia unos padres raros ¿Que le iba a hacer? Su familia, los queria y respetaba demasiado, pero solo le quedaba intentar reunirla de nuevo de una manera buena, porque estaba segura que de no ser asi, una desgracia lo haria.

Valorar la vida que tienes, dar gracias por lo que tienes y por lo que no. Luchar dia a dia sin mirar atras, Cuando la vida te da un motivo para llorar, recuerda por los que sonreiste, Recuerda por lo que tienes que luchar y Sonriele a los problemas.

HO:

Al recordarlo llore inutilmente.

Si este fic es para Hibary, una niña que me acaba de hacer berrinches porque no tuvo fiesta de quince años.

Creo que exagere un poco, ya que realmente fue basado en mi experiencia y en lo que realmente pense yo, creo que mis padres parecen unos ogros, pero no, son buena onda, con las caracteristicas mencionadas si, lo admito. PERO SON BUENA ONDA.

Pero enserio, tus padres no estan bien economicamente y aun asi te demuestran aracha que te quieren amiga, no te enojes. SONRIELE A LA VIDA.

Bueno gracias por leer

¿REVIEW?

OREST.


End file.
